Der erste Kampf/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Warme Zeit |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Der erste Kampf. Verweise Sicht *Wolkenhimmel Charaktere *Donner *Frost *Fallende Feder *Flinkes Wasser *Tannenzapfen *Nessel *Blatt *Blume *Birke *Erle Erwähnt *Zackiger Berg *Grauer Flug *Steinsagerin *Flatternder Vogel *Nebel (nicht namentlich) *Hummel Sonstige Orte *Moor *Wald **Wolkenhimmels Lager ***Lichtung ****glatter Stein am Rand der Lichtung ***Eibe *Berge Tiere *Vögel **Amsel **Adler *Schlange *Würmer *Fuchs *Mäuse *Raupe (nur im Original) Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Infizierte Wunde *Blutende Schramme Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Waldstamm, Stamm, Steinsager, kalte Zeit, warme Zeit /Zeit der Wärme *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Bergkatzen, Streuner, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junge *Zeit: Monde *Redewendung: "so brüchig wie trockenes Laub", "gnadelnlos wie ein Fuchs", "geringer als eine Schlange" Wissenswertes *Seite 15: Donner wird fälschlicherweise mit rotem Fell beschrieben. *Seite 15: Der Begriff "forest tribe" (zu Deutsch "Waldstamm") wird mit "Waldkatzen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 7) *Seite 16: Das Wort nachgedacht im Satz "Und sie hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Original, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 8) *Seite 17: Das Wort gesagt im Satzteil "Du hast gesagt, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Original, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 9) *Seite 17: Der Satz "Clear Sky showed his teeth" (zu Deutsch etwa "Wolkenhimmel bleckte die Zähne") wurde mit "Wolkenhimmel verzog die Lippen übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 9) *Seite 18: Statt "Steinsagerin" wird "die Steinsagerin" gesagt, obwohl es ihr Name und nicht ihr Titel ist. *Seite 18: Das Wort ich im Satz "Das tue ich auch!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Original, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 10) *Seite 19: Der Satzteil "her paws slithering on the leaves" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 11) *Seite 19: Das Wort ich im Satzteil "(...), was ich jetzt schon weiß" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Original, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 11) *Seite 21: Blatt wird fälschlicherweise als grau-weiß beschrieben. (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 12) *Seite 21: "Sch'n'''wanzschnippen" statt Schwanzschnippen *Seite 21: Der Satz "Clear Sky hardly heard her" (zu Deutsch etwa "Wolkenhimmel hörte sie kaum") wurde mit "Wolkenhimmel achtete nicht auf sie" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. ''The First Battle, Seite 13) *Seite 23: Fallende Feder wird mit grünen Augen beschrieben. Da sie insgesamt je einmal mit grünen und einmal mit blauen Augen beschrieben wird, ist nicht klar, ob dies ihre richtige Augenfarbe ist. *Seite 24: Das Wort niemals im Satz "Fallende Feder würde niemals Zweifel an ihrer Loyalität aufkommen lassen" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv, anders als im Original, wo es der Betonung dient (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 15) *Seite 24: Der Satz "Quick Water moved closer to her friend" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 16) *Seite 24: Der Satz "Clear Sky flicked his tail" (zu Deutsch etwa "Wolkenhimmel schnippte mit dem Schweif") wurde mit "Wolkenhimmel wechselte das Thema" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 16) *Seite 24: Das Wort defensively im Satz "He saw Nettle unsheathe his claws defensively" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 16) *Seite 25: Der Satzteil "(...) is not yet here" (zu Deutsch etwa "(...) ist noch nicht hier") wurde mit "(...) steht unmittelbar bevor" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 17) *Seite 26: Blatt wird fälschlicherweise als grau-weiß beschrieben. (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 17) *Seite 26: Tannenzapfen wird im Original fälschlicherweise als grau gefleckt beschrieben, im Deutschen wird dies zu schildpattfarben korrigiert (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 17) *Seite 28: Der Satzteil "(...) like a caterpillar" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. The First Battle, Seite 19) Quellen en:The First Battle/Chapter 1 Kategorie:Verweise